


tee shirt

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, inspired by a song, smol and fluffy and cute panwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jihoon thinks about the shirt Guanlin wears to sleep most of the time.





	tee shirt

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by birdy's tee shirt

Jihoon makes his way to his first class, frantically brushing the mess on the top of his head that is his hair. He woke up late because he didn’t hear his alarm ringing (set to 7 AM) and had woken up 20 minutes before his 8 AM class. When Jihoon enters the lecture room, he breathes a sigh of relief for their professor is not there yet and wipes off the droplets of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He takes his usual seat, the one besides the lecture room windows because it makes him feel peaceful in this otherwise, very stressful class.

Jihoon looks out the window whilst waiting for their professor to arrive and a certain boy with the deepest dimples and voice, roundest eyes and a smile that reminds him of a flower blooming in spring slips its way onto his train of thoughts.

Jihoon smiles a little bit.

-

Jihoon meets Guanlin for the first time on a monday.

Jihoon was that one junior hurriedly running through the halls of the campus on a monday, at 7 AM and Guanlin was that one unlucky freshman who bumped into him. They meet in the most cliché way possible, probably the most repeated scene in every romance movie ever produced but it didn’t make their first meeting any less special.

There weren’t butterflies, not even a single one swarming in Jihoon’s stomach; there weren’t any sparks, there weren’t any fireworks and Jihoon’s world certainly did not stop when he meets the eyes of the boy he bumped into for the first time. Instead, Jihoon was surrounded with warmth. Jihoon felt so warm, his heart felt like it was set free from its confines, from the small cage Jihoon tried so hard to squeeze his heart in and lock it in there for as long as he can. The feeling was so new to him that he looked straight into the boy’s eyes for a good three minutes before realizing that it was very rude to stare at someone much less someone you just bumped into 5 minutes ago.

Jihoon clears his throat. “I-uh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry,” the tall boy replied and before Jihoon knew it, he was offering his right hand for a formal introduction.

“I’m Jihoon and you are?” he asked and the other boy says, “Guanlin. Lai Guanlin”. 

They shake hands and Jihoon would be lying if he said that his heart was not drumming against his chest.

It was nice meeting Guanlin.

-

 

After discovering that they live in the same apartment building, exchanging numbers, four study sessions, approximately fifteen coffee dates and one drunken kiss shared, Jihoon and Guanlin began dating.

It still felt surreal to Jihoon, that he’s with this… someone. He can’t put it into words, whatever Guanlin’s making him feel. He makes him feel comfortable, relaxed and especially in love. Guanlin makes him feel that there’s nothing wrong with burping loudly after they finish eating the kimchi stew at a resto late one night. Guanlin makes him feel that he could be everything he wants to be, no pretentions, no lies, just him. Guanlin makes him feel that it’s perfectly fine to fall in love, to not be afraid of loving someone; that it’s okay to set your heart free and let it rule over you even just for once.

“Jihoon, can I borrow your shirt?” Guanlin asked. He decided to stay for the night and Jihoon could most certainly use some company tonight. 

“My clothes probably won’t fit you though? You’re as tall as a skyscraper, Guanlin-ah.” Jihoon argues and chuckles softly as he sees the other boy sulking. He concedes and finally finds a purple shirt with hearts all over it that can fit Guanlin. He hands it over to him and Guanlin visibly brightens. 

“Thank you hyung!” 

That night they sleep in each other’s arms, Jihoon’s shirt worn by Guanlin and their hearts worn on their sleeves. 

-

Jihoon wakes up, he smells the aroma of freshly dripped coffee from the café downstairs, his curtains are swaying side to side because of the early morning autumn wind. He picks up the neatly folded piece of clothing (piece of him) and remembers the boy who made him fall in love for the first time no matter how much he tried to will himself not to; it still felt so much like him. The softness of the fabric, the comforting warmth that envelops Jihoon as he wraps the shirt around him. It was as if he was actually there, wrapping Jihoon in his embrace.

Jihoon wonders what shirt is Guanlin wearing to sleep tonight.

High up there.


End file.
